


pink in the night

by meikun



Series: 𝙝𝙦 𝙧𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙧 𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙠: aokoga/aogane ☆ 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by a Mitski Song, M/M, Memories, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, School Reunion, Title from a Mitski Song, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikun/pseuds/meikun
Summary: ❝ and i know i've kissed you before,buti didn't do it rightcan i try again, try again,try again? ❞
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Koganegawa Kanji
Series: 𝙝𝙦 𝙧𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙧 𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙠: aokoga/aogane ☆ 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086161
Kudos: 1





	pink in the night

**Author's Note:**

> back da on aokoga grind sexy mfers <3 heres a slightly longer but still relatively short fic for day 2 of hqrpwk bc im lazy but also a aokoga fanatic OK enjoy

His heart stopped, eyes widening. 

_Kogane’s here._

Aone gulped, taking a breath. 

_It’s fine, he’s just an old friend. Your high school boyfriend. You’ll be able to laugh off all of those dumb memories. This is a high school reunion, after all._ _It’s nearly been 5 years; you’re 22._

And yet, his heart continued beating against his chest. Without reason, he couldn’t stop staring at Koganegawa. 

He looked at him, a bright smile forming on his face. “Aone!” Kogane called, coming up to him. “I didn’t expect to see you here, hi!” He pat Aone on the back. Aone nodded, waving stiffly. 

_‘It’s you, you’re here. Your hair is shorter, your eyes are still as bright as ever. You’re so pretty. I remember kissing you.’_ His mind raced as he looked at Kogane.

“You’re still the Aone I know,” Kogane smiled. “Wanna go walk around? You seem pretty uncomfortable with so many people around here, c’mon,” he pulled Aone along. 

  
  


Outside, the two walked down the familiar streets of their hometown. “I remember that place, I used to buy snacks all the time there,” Kogane pointed at a quaint convenience store. That small store, he would always stop by everyday after practice to buy something. Aone nodded. Internally, however, his mind was running. 

_Every Friday, Kogane would walk with Aone home. He would stop by that very store, and he would always buy Aone a carton of his favorite strawberry milk. Always. It was a solidified routine, an unbroken habit. It was love, dammit, and Aone was scared to admit it. Yet, he knew._

“... You’re thinking it too, huh?” Kogane suddenly spoke, looking at Aone. “... Hm?” Aone hummed in confusion. 

“I’m thinking it, I bet you are,” Kogane continued. “I haven’t forgotten anything, Aone. You were my first boyfriend, it’s something I think about a lot.”

He stopped walking.

“Can I show you something?” 

Aone nodded. 

  
  


Kogane led him to a familiar spot in the nearby woods, looking behind him every so often. “Y’know, I’ve been thinking about you a lot,” he said, almost nonchalantly. “I only came here because, well, maybe _you_ would, you see. Since I’m here with you, I guess I might as well cough up, before these thoughts and feelings eat me whole.” Aone blinked, confused. 

“Here,” Kogane stood. In front of them was a stone bridge, worn from years of use. A homey view could be seen from the bridge, above the township, above the world, as it seemed. Trees cast light shade above the bridge. “It’s familiar, isn’t it? It’s where we had our first kiss. I miss this place.” He laughed, almost sadly. “I’ve been missing a lot of things recently, Aone.” 

A simple nod was the only response. “C’mon, let’s sit down, like we did in the past. I wanna pretend I’m baby Kogane again,” he giggled. The two sat down on the bridge. 

“Sorry if I’m bothering you with all of this, I’m treating you like we’ve been in touch all this time.” Kogane glanced at Aone. “I wish we were, but, y’know.” Aone nodded, “same with me, I don’t mind.” 

“... I miss you. Sorry if I’m saying that a lot, I don’t know how to express it in the way I feel it, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you a lot. I’m glad you’re here, Aone. I missed you, so goddamn much. I want you,” he rambled, almost shaking. 

He turned to Aone, looking at him. “You’re still the Aone I love,” he whispered. 

“And I know I’ve kissed you before, but,” he pressed his lips against Aone’s, holding him closer than he ever did before. “I didn’t do it right,” he murmured, slightly detaching himself. He leaned back, looking at Aone’s eyes. He stared, waiting for a reaction. 

“... I missed you,” Aone mumbled, resting a hand on Kogane’s. His shoulders relaxed. “I missed you, too. I’ve been thinking about you a lot recently, I was praying that you would come to the reunion. I’m glad you did.” Kogane scooted closer to Aone. “I know I shouldn’t be feeling this way for you, especially since we graduated a long time ago, y’know. I mean, that freak Karasuno duo is off in the pro leagues, I’m off in my own team, that Oikawa guy isn’t even in Japan, apparently, so much more. Everyone's doing their own thing now.” 

It wasn’t something Koganegawa could come to face so easily. Unfortunately, it was hard to let go of those high school memories, even if it was nearly five years after graduating. But, it was in specific, Aone, who he couldn’t let go of. “Aone, I still feel as if I’m part of Date Tech, y’know? I miss everyone, I miss everything, I miss you.”

He sighed, looking down. “I know I should’ve moved on, but I haven’t, I can’t.” He looked up at Aone, “I still love you.” Aone swallowed tensely, nodding. A soft red dusted his face, “I’ve wanted to hear that from you for so long.” A faint smile traced his face. “I don’t want to let you go.”

“I’m still in love with you, after all.”


End file.
